jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Tension
JayGT: Tension will be the tenth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Foxy, Mike and Smack will serve as main judges. Saf, Luke, Nerdy, and one other will serve as side judges. If you need ideas for acts, you can check out this category or this page. Jay's 20 *Depeche Mode, New Wave Band (Lock) *The Circus of Horrors, Horror Circus Group *Sam Beam, Indie Jesus (Lock) *Sex Offender Shuffle, Rapping Pedophiles (Lock) *Creep Catchers, Pedophile Hunters *Katsumi Sakakura, Multimedia Dancer *Steve Aoki, Asian Jesus *Carl-Einar Hackner, Magic Jesus *Emotional Line, Popping Dance Crew (Lock) *Faithless, Trip Hop Group (Lock) *Florence + The Machine, Band *Jeff McBride, Magician *Takeo Ischi, Novelty Yodeler (Lock) *Draco Spiritus, Extreme Performers (Lock) *Dallas Arcand, Native Hoop Dancer *Alan Pagnota and Rafael Ferreira, Acrobatic Duo *Krendl, Escape Artist *TBA, Opera Singer (need to confirm with X/D) *Duma the Boat Driving Dog, Dog with Sunglasses on Boat *Gerald "Slink" Johnson, Black Jesus Foxy’s 20 (all locked) *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat https://www.wittytv.it/tu-si-que-vales/angelica-bongiovonni-24-ottobre/ *Calum Scott, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WSinMOs5eGw *Chibi Unity, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG2i00bJ488 *DeAndre Nico, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MuXtS4rOTzM *Dick Vitale, ESPN Commentator https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d6xQNUVjLwQ *Eric Andre, Stand-Up Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4DS0W7ttplg *Haley Reinhart, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m3lF2qEA2cw *Hans Moretti, Stuntman/Mentalist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ic0EjrZW__8 *Junior Creative, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G3DWQ1x3dUU *Kukkiwon, Martial Arts Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CfrO6SapB-g *Main Street, Barbershop Quartet https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yd34B14PWMU *Naturally 7, A Capella Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fqXLOzXzyH0 *Randy Feltface, Puppet Comedian https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RsGb3O_FJKI *Samsa, Rapper https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OSOJJjc7xvc *Sean and Kaycee, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GJR5ybWoLrU *Shadow Ace, Shadow Hand Puppeteer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg1n0oBkVJ4 *The Bradas, Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=niE1C9SYYFY *TK Jiang, Digital Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7CLMEhFhc0U *Walk Off The Earth, Acoustic Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hRXv_VU35Lw *Yif, Close-up Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N--a2OuPLok Mike's 20 (ALL LOCKS) *3pac, Rap God https://youtu.be/RaqcNEeIUu8 *Etika, Reactor https://youtu.be/BPTpGlwh2HU *Lil' Pump, Greatest Rapper Ever https://youtu.be/6Prfg3vyZkA *Childish Gambino, Comedic Rapper/Singer https://youtu.be/VYOjWnS4cMY *Otis Redding, Soul Singer https://youtu.be/rTVjnBo96Ug *OK Go, Artistic Band https://youtu.be/dTAAsCNK7RA *The Monster, Masked Singer https://youtu.be/PvEkrscGBRU *Sutton Foster, Singer https://youtu.be/OxYoHdAwFZc *Yaashwin Sarawanan, Human Calculator https://youtu.be/kvymoFdjuHw *Adam Conover, Comedian https://youtu.be/wzaI3IsCuko *Basile, Greek Stand-Up Comedian https://youtu.be/R15SPfBgUSw *Nyle DiMarco and Peta Mergatroyd, Dance Duo https://youtu.be/8LW0Cwwtom8 *Team 10, Act https://youtu.be/hSlb1ezRqfA *Denys Dytyniuk, Speed Painter https://youtu.be/YrN7YWsROXU *Ricardo Milos, Dancer https://youtu.be/TNHsw8TLf6Y *Alligator, A Group Of Carrots https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KGmr3kXMz8Y *The Crazy Frog Brothers, Dance Duo https://youtu.be/acCKxAUvKH0 *Simon and Heidi, Bad Judge Duo https://youtu.be/OAHxM7yBjNk *Joji, Singer https://youtu.be/OLpeX4RRo28 *Rent, Musical Theatre Group https://youtu.be/xIOV74lFW78 Smack's 20 19/20 *Rahne Dey, Best Talent in the World Ever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qz1O6j4K__w&t=1s *B-Dash & Jaja Vankova, Dance Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC8zfRWS5HM *Steve Spangler, Scientist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN_BDbtj4Vw *They Might Be Giants, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsQrKZcYtqg *Seal, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU *Melodica Men, Melodica Players https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSLEZU3o9jI *Jo Koy, Stand-Up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0qziNMfbks *Pat McAfee, Stand-Up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_9vItRqSYQ *Tony Rock, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUCYMered8A *Paul Strickland, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93UmsiD_L6I *Alan Silvestri, Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvLxbTb_uF4 *Bryan Saint, Comedy Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0eUpeXr3vc *Danny Posthill, Impressionist https://youtu.be/0QR1j5qE8hs?t=1m30s *Marc Métral, Ventriloquist Dog Act https://youtu.be/1inR2b7PS5M?t=1m39s *Rob Landes, Violinist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeBG0QIRNtY *Nicholas Wallace, Magician https://youtu.be/VbdEAJG_c6k?t=1m *Marie Poppins, Dancer [] *Jon Cozart, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA *drawholic, Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvIKngUjDCw *[[]], Act [] BY ACT Male Singers *Calum Scott, Singer *DeAndre Nico, Singer *Childish Gambino, Comedic Rapper/Singer *Otis Redding, Soul Singer *The Monster, Masked Singer *Joji, Singer *Seal, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU *Jon Cozart, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diU70KshcjA *Sam Beam, Indie Jesus (Lock) *Takeo Ischi, Novelty Yodeler (Lock) Female Singers *Haley Reinhart, Singer *Sutton Foster, Singer *TBA, Opera Singer (need to confirm with X/D) Rappers *Faithless, Trip Hop Group *Sex Offender Shuffle, Rapping Pedophiles *3pac, Rapper *Lil' Pump, Greatest Rapper Ever *Samsa, Rapper Bands *Walk Off The Earth, Acoustic Band *OK Go, Artistic Band *They Might Be Giants, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsQrKZcYtqg *Florence + The Machine, Band *Depeche Mode, New Wave Band (Lock) Vocal Groups *Main Street, Barbershop Quartet *Rent, Musical Theatre Group *Naturally 7, A Capella Group Instrumentalists *Melodica Men, Melodica Players https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSLEZU3o9jI *Alan Silvestri, Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvLxbTb_uF4 *Rob Landes, Violinist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeBG0QIRNtY *Steve Aoki, Asian Jesus Dancers and Dance Duos *Sean and Kaycee, Dance Duo *Nyle DiMarco and Peta Mergatroyd, Dance Duo *Ricardo Milos, Dancer *The Crazy Frog Brothers, Dance Duo *B-Dash & Jaja Vankova, Dance Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC8zfRWS5HM *Marie Poppins, Dancer [] *Dallas Arcand, Native Hoop Dancer (Lock) *Katsumi Sakakura, Multimedia Dancer (Lock) Dance Groups *Chibi Unity, Dance Group *Junior Creative, Myanmar Dance Group *The Bradas, Dance Group *Emotional Line, Popping Dance Crew (Lock) Comedians *Eric Andre, Stand-Up Comedian *Randy Feltface, Puppet Comedian *Adam Conover, Comedian *Basile, Greek Stand-Up Comedian *Jo Koy, Stand-Up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0qziNMfbks *Pat McAfee, Stand-Up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_9vItRqSYQ *Tony Rock, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUCYMered8A *Paul Strickland, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93UmsiD_L6I *Danny Posthill, Impressionist https://youtu.be/0QR1j5qE8hs?t=1m30s *Marc Métral, Ventriloquist Dog Act https://youtu.be/1inR2b7PS5M?t=1m39s Magicians *TK Jiang, Digital Magician *Yif, Close-Up Magician *Bryan Saint, Comedy Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0eUpeXr3vc *Nicholas Wallace, Magician https://youtu.be/VbdEAJG_c6k?t=1m *Carl-Einar Hackner, Magic Jesus *Jeff McBride, Magician Acrobats *Alan Pagnota and Rafael Ferreira, Acrobatic Duo *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Kukkiwon, Martial Arts Group *Alligator, A Group of Carrots Danger Acts *Hans Moretti, Stuntman/Mentalist *Draco Spiritus, Extreme Performers (Lock) *The Circus of Horrors, Horror Circus Group (Lock) *Krendl, Escape Artist (Lock) Novelty Acts *Creep Catchers, Pedophile Hunters *Dick Vitale, ESPN Commentator *Shadow Ace, Shadow Hand Puppeteer *Yaashwin Sarawanan, Human Calculator *Team 10, Act *Simon and Heidi, Bad Judge Duo *Denys Dytyniuk, Speed Painter *Etika, Reactor *Rahne Dey, Best Talent in the World Ever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qz1O6j4K__w&t=1s *Steve Spangler, Scientist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN_BDbtj4Vw *drawholic, Artist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvIKngUjDCw *Duma the Boat Driving Dog, Dog with Sunglasses on Boat *Gerald "Slink" Johnson, Black Jesus Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series